Instincts
by nsm6
Summary: Using overused plots are great! Fate is the much admired prince of her school. Nanoha confesses and Fate responds. The story starts from there. R&R I hope you like it!


A/N: Whoot! Another fanfic oneshot is written! I feel proud but at the same time depressed because it seems like I can't write anything other than oneshots. I have no clear plot or idea as to what will happen next. My muse disappears to much only to return with a new idea. Anyways if you guys have anything you want to see happen in my other fics, The Change and Choices, feel free to leave a review or pm telling me what you want to see. Other than that I hope you enjoy this oneshot.. I tried a new way of writing. I wonder if it works.

Disclaimer: Don't own MGLN. *Cries* Thanks to some reviews I finally found the name to the chapter I based my story on XD It's called Elegy Syndrome in Yuri Yuri (I think) the place where I read it didn't really have the name of the chapter. anyways I also don't own that so don't sue me!

**Instincts**

"I like you Testarossa-sempai. Please go out with me."

A brunette with clear sapphire eyes said that to Fate one day. It was nothing special, in fact, it was pretty plain in her opinion. There was no impact, no strong emotions evoked.

_The Next Day_

"Kyaa! It's Testarossa-sempai! So cool!"

"I made cookies for you! Please try them out"

"No try mine! They contain my love for you!"

And so on. Everyday girls would crowd around Fate Testarossa, screaming and swooning under the majestically aura emitting from Fate Testarossa. She was the prince of her school, ignoring the fact that she was a girl.

The boys were a little put out by the fact that a girl was more princely than they were and also the fact that the girls ignored them when Fate walks into a room.

"Testarossa-semapi is so popular these days. Maybe I should give her some of my homemade sweets."

People began whispering these things as a blue eyed brunette girl looked on with sad eyes.

It was after school. The brunette and Fate were in the library together. The brunette began fidgeting around nervously and decides to speak up.

"Hey sempai, why did you agree to go out with me?"

"Why are you talking about this now, Nanoha?"

"I-it's nothing."

Indeed Fate had thought about this many times. Why had she, the person who could go out with anybody in the school, decided to go out with this rather plain girl whose confession had no impact on her? Why did she instinctually agree to the brunette's request?

"You know, you're pushing yourself too much, sempai."

_Throb_ Fate's heart twitched a little. Maybe Nanoha's confession did leave an impact. Even though the words of her confession lacked real impact themselves, it felt to Fate that it had suddenly left an impression. That she had understood it in some instinctually way.

"I-I better go back to my classroom. Students might resent me if they see me alone with the "prince" of Mahora High. Ja ne."

"It's almost time for the exams, right sempai?"

"Will you be okay?"

Fate blinked. That's right the exams are coming up. She hasn't done that much studying the past few days. She opens her mouth to speak but it interrupted by the fan girls again.

"What are you talking about? If this is sempai that we're talking about, she must have been studying every day. There's no doubt about it! This is Fate Testarossa we are talking about! The one who go the top scores last time!"

"…."

"…Pai."

"Sempai!"

"Fate-chan!

Fate jerked back into reality to stare up into clear sapphire eyes but this time the clear sapphire eyes were cloudy with anger.

"Ahh…Nanoha-chan."

"Fate-chan, you haven't been sleeping much recently, right?"

"Uhh….I've got to get the top score."

Fate guiltily replies. Nanoha's brows furrow even more.

"You know, if you ruin your health, you'll mess up all your tests."

Fate got angry. She can't understand why this girl would keep nagging about her health. She'll be fine for god's sakes! She just needs to study harder in order to get the top score. Nanoha just doesn't understand her need to get the top score. After a moment of silence, Fate comes to a decision.

"You know, I think I might not like you back, Nanoha-chan. I've been feeling worried about it…. and how do you put it….. now I just don't know."

Nanoha's eyes widened as Fate talked. After she had finished talking, Fate looked up to see that Nanoha's head was down and her bangs covered her eyes. Fate couldn't see what her eyes were expressing but she assumes it was anger due to Nanoha's trembling hands.

"I-is that so? ...Then let's break up! Since I don't want to be a burden on you."

After she finished talking, Nanoha looks up with guarded eyes and fake cheerful smile. Fate feels a stab of pain deep in her heart. Yes, she has caused this girl in front of her some pain. Yes, Fate deserves these pangs of guilt. It's right for Nanoha to be angered and guarded against Fate. Fate would be too if this had happened to her. This isn't how she was supposed to treat her! But what's done is done.

"Nanoha-chan….."

"I-it's fine."

After that day, Fate no longer talked nor saw Nanoha. She was glad to be done with her. Nanoha had been nagging about her health all the time. Yesterday was the last straw. Fate had ended it. She was happy…yet what is this uncomfortable feeling deep in her chest?

"Sempai, just one more day of the exams are left!"

"Are you doing well?"

"Yes, thanks to you guys I have a good fee-"

Spots flash before Fate's eyes, a wave of dizziness crashes through her and Fate sways, grasping onto a wall for support. The fan girls surround her, clamoring, shouting and asking if she is alright. Fate tries to blink back the wave of dizziness but can see the edge of darkness encroaching on her vision. After a few moments, she weakly straightens up and reassures the girls that she is fine. Is it sleep deprivation? It's true that she haven't been getting enough sleep lately but she should be fine.

As long as Fate gets the top score, she will be fine. Everyone will be pleased so I have to keep going.

"By the way, sempai, this girl has something to tell you."

It was a blonde kouhai. There was nothing special about her.

"I like you, sempai! Please go out with me!"

Fate blinked. Ahh it's the same words as Nanoha's. The same plain words and there is no impact either.

"Hey, what do you like about me?"

"Umm… you're cool and kind and….. you're good at schoolwork and sports and everything! It's like you're perfect!"

Perfect? Is that what people think of her these days? That she is perfect? A flashback of Nanoha saying that Fate is pushing herself too much. A throb in the heart. Huh? What is this feeling? But first she must reply to the girl's feelings.

"I'm sorry. I'm happy that you told me your feelings but I can't respond to them. Thank you.

"I-it's fine! I'm just happy and moved that I was able to tell you my feelings! Thank you very much!"

The girl walks off with her friends giggling and blushing. Her friends are hugging her a job well done. It was a good try but hey at least you tried! The girl turns back to shout something to Fate.

"I hope you do well on your exams! I expect you to get the top score again!"

"Yeah. I'll do my best"

Yeah… that's right. People are counting on her to get the top score. She can't worry about these feelings as of right now. She has to concentrate on her studies first. She needs to get the top score. People are expecting her to get the top score.

"Fate, aren't you going to take a shower?"

"No, I'll do it in the morning."

Fate couldn't afford to think of unnecessary things. She has to study more and more to get the top score. Slowly, Fate could feel herself getting burnt out but she fights against the waves of dizziness that are now crashing into her more frequently. There's only one more day! One more day of exams. Just get past that and Fate will be done.

'You're pushing yourself to much'

Nanoha's voice echoes in Fate's mind. Why? Why does she keep appearing in her mind? Even though they broke up, even though Fate told her that she might not like her back. Why? Why must she appear during such an important time? Fate can't afford to lose track of things. Fate shakes her head trying to clear Nanoha from her mind. But it remains. Bugging her. Something's different about her.

It's finally the last day of the exams and Fate has not slept a wink since the beginning. The consequences of not sleeping are slowly catching up to her. Why sleep when you can study more? And by studying more get the top score? Fate looks at the clock. It's time to go to school. As she stands up, another wave of dizziness attacks her. Ugh, it's getting worse. Just a little bit more. As long as Fate could get through the exams, she will be fine.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"I'll be fine. I don't feel like eating right now."

Fate keeps giving herself the pep talk. Encouraging herself to keep going on and that by the end of the day, she will have got the top score.

If she could just get through today….

Just get through today…..

Today….

Fate's body couldn't take the strain of little to no sleeping the past few days and decided to shut down. Fate closed her eyes as she felt her body slowly plummet towards the ground. Just a little rest. She will be fine after a little rest.

Out of nowhere, a hand shot out and grabbed Fate's hand, keeping her body from hitting the cold hard floor of the school. Fate weakly opened her eyes to see blazing nearing glowing with anger sapphire eyes.

"Nanoha-ch-"

"Fate-chan you idiot! I told you not to ruin your health!"

"W-why are you here?"

"Well knowing you, Fate-chan, I knew you would come to school at around this time and it looks like you were up all night again, right?"

There's that feeling again. As she thought, Nanoha was different from the other girls that Fate talked to.

"Why do you do this, overworking yourself so much?"

"Is living up to other people's expectations more important than your own health?"

"Would you ruin your health, your body, and your mind just to satisfy other people's expectations?"

Ahh, it's just as Fate thought. Nanoha. Nanoha doesn't see the 'prince' everyone else sees; she sees the real Fate. Fate smiles at that thought as she finally succumbs to what her body wants and the darkness covers her vision.

"Geez, Fate-chan. 38.6˚C. That's a really high fever. Please give up on today's exam."

"…Nanoha-chan. I've been overdoing it all these times. I never really noticed….."

Nanoha's pout and furrowed eyebrows soften out. Her exasperated expression smoothes out into a contemplating one.

"I first caught sight of Fate-chan on the day of high school entrance ceremony. The ceremony was done and I was walking out of the auditorium. I noticed off in the distance a crowd of girls surrounding someone. As time went on, the crowd slowly dispersed until there were only one or two girls surrounding you. You had that princely aura around you as you gave them your million-watt smile and the princely wave."

"After the rest of the girls left, you let out a big unprincely yawn. I was surprised! As I was standing there thinking about it, a bee, I think, flew towards you. It was really funny. You started freaking out. It was just a little bug but you started swatting the air and yelling. After running around trying to avoid the bee, you suddenly dived into a bush as a desperate effort to escape the bee. It was really funny."

"I've heard rumors that there was a really cool person here. But it wasn't until the next day, that I found out the person I saw yesterday was the prince, Fate Testarossa. I became interested in the real Fate-chan, the one I saw yesterday, and before I knew it, I had fallen in love with her."

Fate blinks, shocked at how uncool she was. She started tearing

"Argh, that was really uncool of me. I'm sorry even though I am a prince."

"I think even for a prince it's okay to be uncool and cry. Anyway I think it's time for me to go back to class. You should give up on today's exam."

"Ehh? Already?"

"Well they'll be taking attendance soon and I don't have any excuse to be alone with you anymore."

As Nanoha stood up and walked towards the door, Fate experienced a sharp stabbing pain in her chest again. 'I think I might not like you back.' Those words kept repeating in her head. 'I think I might not like you back.' NO! That's wrong. That's not it.

"Wait, Nanoha-chan! You've been on my mind all this time. But I didn't understand why I was so bothered by it. You found the "me" that isn't the prince….um I mean…."

The words aren't coming out right. Why can't she just say what she means? Fate groans in her mind. Just say it! Come on! Three words that's all. Just open your mouth and say those three words.

"N-nanoha-chan! I-I like you! Please go out with me!"

It was those words again. The same plain confession that Nanoha had gave to Fate. How uncool and plain was it to use those words back to Nanoha. But there was something precious about that. Something simplistic. Easily able to be conveyed across to another person. Simple and concise. Nothing vague. No need for interpretations.

**The End**

A/N: What's a beta reader besides correcting my grammar and sentences? Will they help me with making the plot more realistic or is it something else? Thanks for answering my questions. Also I might want a beta reader, if anyone wants to be one for me. Haha


End file.
